EGO!
by Nata96
Summary: Lai Guanlin bersama Park Woojin (perempuan Park woojina) sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tinggal bersama bukanlah hal asing. perasaan Guanlin tidak bisa dihindarkan, namun perempuan itu selalu menolak. Hingga akhirnya Guanlin bertunangan dengan teman kecilnya Jeon Somi. Lai Guanlin (L), Park woojina (P)
1. Chapter 1

Jangkung, kurus, tampan, lengkap dengan eye smile yang menawan.

**-LAI GUANLIN-**

Brisik, badan gempal menuju kurus , kulit tan, lengkap dengan senyum manis dengan gigi gingsulnya

**-PARK WOOJINA -**

Ini woojin versi perempuan teman-teman, yg ga suka imejin pergi jauh-jauh. Sebenernya mau bikin bxb cuma tangan gue belum tega ngetiknya.

Selamat membaca 

**Bab 1. **

"Nuna, tunggu" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlari ke arah Woojina

"Ada apa?" ucapnya datar

Seperti inilah mereka, sepasang sahabat yang dari smp saling menempel bagaikan perangko dan surat. Woojina yang lebih tua memaklumi sikap Guanlin yang terkadang manja, meskipun lebih banyak Woojina yang bermanjaan dengan Guanlin. –_Ah lu jin_

"Gue mau ikut aksel."

Langkah kaki Woojina terhenti, ia menatap sahabatnya heran

"Kau? Aksel?" Woojina melongo

Guanlin menaik turunkan alisnya, bangga dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya

"Baru lolos seleksi awal sih, belum finalnya" merangkul bahu Woojina layaknya seorang kakak, berjalan menuju jalan besar yang mengarah apartemen mereka.

Badan Woojina memang kalah besar dibandingkan manusia disampingnya sekarang, sehingga membuat Woojina terlihat seperti adik karena pendek.

Woojina duduk dibangku kelas tiga, sedangkan Guanlin duduk dibangku kelas satu, jika Guanlin lolos maka tahun depan ia akan langsung menempuh tahun ketiganya.

"Kalau gue ikut aksel, berarti nanti cepet dong nyusul Nuna kuliah, wah mungkin lebih baik nantinya kita satu apartemen lagi." Ucapnya sumringah

"Hm," Woojina menanggapi sekenanya

"Apa Nuna tidak senang? Guan berjuang loh ini."

"Apa sih Lin? Pengen gue budek apa?"

"Nuna, PMS ?"

"Belum tanggalnya bego." Woojina mengumpat pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelingan seorang lai Guanlin

"Ga boleh bicara kotor Nuna" Guanlin memperingatkan

Woojina sedang mode sebal dengan sahabatnya, pasalnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Woojina, dan Guanlin sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuknya.

Woojina bukan tipe orang yang suka diberikan sebuah kejutan, baginya ulang tahun adalah menyusutnya usia manusia, mengapa harus dirayakan? Bukankah semakin dekat dengan kematian, orang gingsul itu hanya menyukai sebuah ucapan tanpa embel-embel perayaan.

"Lin, Nuna mau mampir ke minimarket sebentar, kau pulang duluan" titah Woojina

"Aku ikut, kita makan enak malam ini, aku ingin sup rumput laut, sosis bakar, sushi, dan kare." Guanlin bersemangat, menarik Woojina kemudian masuk ke gang kecil arah supermarket

Woojina berdecak sebal, entah rasanya ia ingin menendang sahabatnya jauh-jauh.

**Sosis**

**Daging**

**Rumput laut kering**

**Bumbu kare instan**

**Aneka sayuran**

**Dan empat kaleng soda**

Belanjaan diatas hanya akan bertahan semalam, mengingat porsi makan Guanlin yang seperti singa lapar.

Guanlin mengeluarkan dompetnya, membayar semua yang mereka belanjakan. Memang untuk uang makan keseharian Guanlin yang menanggung, ia sadar diri jika ia makan sangat banyak, sedangkan untuk uang sewa apartemen Woojina yang menanggungnya.

Memang, jika dikalkulasikan Guanlin yang keluar uang paling banyak, namun baginya tidak masalah siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Guanrich, anak orang kaya pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang IT dan kesehatan.

"Ah, sungguh melelahkan, Nuna langsung mandi?" Guanlin menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, menatap Woojina yang tengah mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya.

"Mau mbabu Lin." Ucap Woojina asal, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"Lah, kenapa dia menjadi aneh begitu sih? Tapi kok gue tambah gemes ya sama dia." Guan tersenyum

Ponsel Guanlin bergetar, sebuah nama dengan emotikon ayam muncul di layar,

"Iya ho, ada apa?"

"Apa? Beneran? Lah berarti lusa dong Tes tahap duanya?"

Laki-laki yang menelfon adalah Seonho, seperjuangan Guanlin yang mengincar akselerasi juga. Guanlin dan Seonho mengobrol panjang tentang akselerasi, tidak jarang diselingi candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa puas.

Cukup lama Guanlin berbicara dengan teman satu kelasnya itu, hingga Woojina sudah selesai menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

"Oke besok aja dibahas, kabarin gue lagi ya ho." Ucap Guanlin

Woojina memperhatikan Guanlin dari meja makan, seperti biasa sahabatnya selalu terlihat tampan apapun yang terjadi. Tanpa disadari, Woojina tersenyum simpul, entah mode ngambeknya setelah ini akan berlanjut atau tidak.

"Siapa?"

"Eh, Nuna, ini tadi Seonho, lusa aku ujian kedua."

"Memang kenapa sih kamu nekat banget ikut? Kamu tau kan konsekuansinya?" Woojina berjalan menuju dapur bersiap memasak

"Eh Nuna udah ga marah? Kok nggak jutek lagi?." Guanlin sumringah

"Gundulmu." Woojina mengacungkan pisau ke arah sahabatnya, Guanlin mendekat

Secepat kilat ia melewati Woojina dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Lucu banget sih, pacarnya siapa?" Guanlin melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Woojina.

"Ga usah menghina jomblo lin, sialan banget memang ya."

"Eyyy, jangan bicara kotor, Guan ga suka." Guanlin meninggikan suaranya

"Bodo amat." Jina, meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya, memang sudah mirip dengan suami istri mereka berdua.

Guanlin masih setia memeluk Jina dari belakang.

"Nuna." Guanlin bergumam dalam pundak sahabatnya

"aku sedang masak lin, nanti kebakar kalau kamu terus gondelin nuna."

Guanlin mematikan kompornya, membalikan tubuh Jina yang semakin hari-semakin ringan.

"Jadilah pacarku," Guanlin menatap Woojina lekat

Gadis itu hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar, mengapa manusia berbeda umur ini bisa menyukainya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak

"Lin, jangan seperti ini."

"Aku cukup sabar selalu di tolak olehmu berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak cukup sabar ketika melihatmu didekati laki-laki lain, aku cemburu." Guanlin menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya cemberut. Lucu

Woojina yang melihatnya tersenyum, betapa lucunya sahabatnya, tapi Jina sadar posisi mereka yang tidak akan bisa lebih dari sahabat, layaknya kakak kepada adiknya.

Orang tua Guanlin menitipkan anak kesayangannya kepada Woojina, karena dari kecil Guanlin lebih menuruti perkataannya (soal pendidikan), meskipun begitu Guanlin tidak pernah membantah keinginan orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya alasan Woojina ngambek bukan hanya masalah ulangtahunnya, namun tentang akselerasi Guanlin, jika anak itu mengambil akselerasi berarti semakin cepat gualin akan bertunangan dengan calon pilihan sang ayah.

Woojina hanya seorang kepercayaan ayahnya, orang tua mereka bersahabat sehingga paman Ted sangat mempercayakan anak laki-laki kepada perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" Guanlin menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak gadis itu

DEG..

Dada Jina sakit, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aku menyayangimu boy." Jina mengusap kepala Guanlin -_dan juga mencintaimu_-

"Nuna, Ay—"

"Sudah-sudah aku akan memasak dulu, kau sudah lapar bukan?" mengalihkan pembicaraan

Guanlin jengah, selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan di saat seperti ini

"Nuna menyebalkan."

Guanlin menuju kamarnya, sedikit membanting pintu. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas, berusaha sabar, karena sikap Guanlin yang naik turun.

Satu jam berlalu, semua request lai Guanlin berhasin Jina buat, dan semuanya tampak lezat.

"Guan, kau tidur?"

Tidak ada sahutan..

"tok .. tok..tok…

Tidak ada balasan..

Pintu kamar Guanlin terkunci, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar marah,

"Alin, Guanlin, ayo makan sudah matang semua."

"hm"

Guanlin bangkit, membuka pintu, berjalan melewati gadis di depannya. Penampilan Guanlin cukup berantakan, ternyata satu jam bisa Ia manfaatkan untuk tidur hingga pulas.

"Kau mau apa?" Jina mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk sahabatnya

"Sendiri saja" balasnya datar

Woojina yang paham akan situasi ini hanya bisa diam, ia memberikan ruang untuk Guanlin menenangkan dirinya. Pasti anak itu kecewa karena Woojina tidak menanggapinya.

Makan malam berlangsung khidmat, hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu, seperti orang yang habis putus cinta Guanlin menghabiskan semua makanan dengan kalap.

"Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak" ucap Jina

"hm"

Situasi macam apa ini, seperti boomerang Jina mendapati Guanlin yang masih pundung, padahal sedari tadi siang gadis itu yang pundung terhadap Guanlin.

"setelah ini kau mandi, jangan lupa belajar untuk persiapa akselmu."

Woojina meninggalkan Guanlin, ia menuju balkon apartemen, laptop sudah berasa dipangkuannya. Menulis sebuah karya yang tidak kunjung usai, karena inspirasinya mampet ketika ada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

**Bab 2**

Kejadian semalam masih membuat Guanlin pusing, hari ini mereka berangkat ke sekolah secara terpisah. Guanlin meninggalkan Woojina pagi-pagi, ia berangkat dengan seonho, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jina.

Sedangkan oknum yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah Guanlin yang begitu menggemaskan. Apa-apaan ini meninggalkannya namun masih menyiapkan sepotong sandwich dan susu coklat. Apakah ini yang dinamakan ngambek.

"Anak itu benar-benar."

"Sepertinya aku keterlaluan ya?"

Monolog Woojina menatap sandwich dan susu coklat dihadapannya.

Ia menyambar tas miliknya, memakai sepatu dengan lihai kemudian pergi kesekolah

.

.

"Alin" Teriak Woojina saat melihat Guanlin bersama dengan Seonho, Samuel, dan Jihoon teman sekelasnya

Guanlin menoleh, mendapati Jina yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, ia tidak membalasnya, gadis itu terabaikan.

Seperti usaha yang sia-sia, Woojina kembali kebangku kantin sebelah

"Kalian bertengkar?" Jihoon menyelidik

"Tidak"

"Nuna melakukan kesalahan apa lagi lin?" ucapn seonho

"Bego banget gue bisa sebucin itu sama itu perempuan, lebih tua lagi."

"Nuna lin, Nuna, jangan kurang ajar gitu, hahaha" Samuel menggoda Guanlin

"Kenapa sih lin? Perlu gue sampein ke Jina?" Jihoon menawarkan kebaikannya

"Ga perlu, gue lagi mode ngambek."

"Eh kemarin ngasih kado apa Lin ke Jina?" Jihon berucap polos

Guanlin tertegun, ia baru ingat jika kemarin adalah tanggal 2, mengapa ia bisa melupakan tanggal penting itu.

Ketiga oang dihadapnnya menatap Guanlin heran.

"Lin jangan bilang lo." Samuel

"Wah.. parah" seonho

"Bego banget sih jadi cowo"Jihoon

"Bang**t gue lupa, mana kemarin habis konflik gitu, astaga biusa-bisanya cowo seganteng gue pelupa?"

Orang dihadapan Guanlin hanya menghela nafas kasar. Memaklumi kebodohan teman mereka. Cukup Guanlin yang bodoh, kalian jangan readers

"Wah, seharusnya Jina nuna yang ngambek, bukan malah lo bego" Seohno kompor

"Kalau gue jadi Jina nuna sih udah ngambek."Samuel

"Jina terlalu baik ya, udah dilupain, alinnya ngambek pula, masih aja sabar, kalua gue mah udah gue tinggalin ini anak." Jihoon tersenyum jahat

"Eh hyung? Beneran ?" Guanlin panik

"Yaiya lah." Jahil juga ternyata park Jihoon

"Hyung, gue ga berani pulang, nginep ya."

"gamau" hahahah

.

.

**Bab 3 **

"Orang ganteng balik"

Guanlin membuka pintu apartemen, mencari sosok yang ingin ia lihat hari ini.

Setelah semalaman mendapat omelan panjang dari Jihoon akhirnya Guanlin pai=ginya pulang, berniat menghadapi kenyataan untuk meminta maaf dengan Woojina.

"Jina Nuna"

"Nuna, di mana?"

Tidak ada sahutan, ia bergegas menuju kamar Jina, namun tidak ditemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia panik bagaimana jika yang diucapkan Jihoon benar, Jina akan meninggalkannya.

Ia menghubungi ponsel gadis itu, tapi nihil tidak ada jawaban. Ia panik, sangat panik.

Langkah besarnya menuju pintu, ia memungut jaketnya yang sudah ia lempar ke keranjang, berniat keluar mencari perempuan itu.

Baru ia membuka pintu, dan muncul orang yang ia cari sedang membawa kantung belanjaan dalam jumlah banyak di kedua tangannya, Guanlin lega, meraih tubuh mungil itu membawa kedalam dekapannya.

"Lin.?"

Ucapan Woojina terputus ketika Guanlin menariknya, mendekapnya kedalam pelukan hangat laki-laki itu. Lai guanlin membuat semua belanjaan berserakan, ia tidak perduli, yang terpenting Jina tidak meninggalkannya.

"kemana saja, aku mencarimu, jangan pergi" ucapnya lirih

"Aku hanya berbelanja, kau kenapa panik begitu?"

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Bukankah kau sedang marah kepada Nuna?"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama,

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah marah."

"Yakin nih?" menggoda Guanlin

"Hn..Ayo masuk, aku akan membereskan ini semua."

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, waw betapa baiknya anak satu ini, dengan senang hati ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Guanlin membereskan semua bahan makanan yang tercecer.

Senyuman manis terbentuk ketika Guanlin sudah menyelesaikan acara rapi-rapi kulkas, tanpa sadar Jina ikut senyum menampilkan gigi gingsulnuya, Guanlin mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan ia bahagia melihat Woojina yang kembali tertawa.

"Nuna"

"Ya?'

Guanlin duduk dihahapan gadis itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu.

Gugup dan nervous menjadi satu,

Hingga akhirnya ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru, yang diberikan hadiah hanya terdiam mengeryit heran,

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk Nuna, maafkan aku melupakan ulang tahunmu" Guanlin menyesal

"Sejak kapan aku perduli dengan hal semacam itu lin?" ia mengusap pucuk kepala Guanlin

"Iya aku paham Nuna tidak mau mendapatkan surprise party, maupun kado, nuna hanya butuh ucapan tapi, aku .. kalimat Guanlin terjeda

"Aku?" Tanya WJina

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Nuna" rona merah menghiasi pipi Guanlin, telinganya memerah sempurna

Woojina membuka bungkusan itu, sebuah kalung putih berkilauan di dalam kotak, ia diam, melihat kalung itu baik-baik.

"Lin?"

"Hng ?"

"Yak, Ini terlalu mahal untukku bodoh"

Kalung dengan liontin berlian asli, diberikan oleh Lai Guanlin anak orang kaya yang menjadi bucin seorang perempuan yang ia kagumi sejak kecil.

"Tidak, itu tidak seberapa, tidak apa apa" ucapnya santai

"Lin, tap—"

"Untuk kali ini tolong jangan membantahku, sini aku pakaikan." Laki-laki menampilkan senyum terbaiknya

Guanlin menyambar kalung itu, memasangkan keleher perempuan manis bergingsul di depannya. Cantik batinnya, sangat cocok, meskipun kulitnya agak tan namun kalung itu menambah kesan manis.

"Cantik"

"terimakasih"

"kalungnya, bukan Nuna."

"Yak, Lai Guanlin.." teriak Woojina

.

.

**Bab 4**

Setelah kejadian perngambekan, akhirnya mereka kembali sahabat normal, saling mnegejek saling melempar ujaran kebencian.

Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati terdalam Guanlin tetap mencintai Woojina, namun ia memberikan jeda untuk mengejar dan menekan perempuan yang jauh 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, agar gadis itu tidak terganggu dan risih.

"Ayah nanti akan berkunjung" ucap Guanlin

"Hm? Kapan? Apakah kita harus memasak?"

"Tidak, ayah mengajak pergi makan keluar"

"Baiklah."

Tumben sekali ayah Guanlin berkunjung, apakah ada hal yang penting?

"Lin?"

"ya?"

"apakah ada masalah?" Nampak gadis itu khawatir

"Tidak ada sih, memang kenapa?"

"Eung, tumben paman berkunjung."

"Entahlah"

Percakapan singkat, penuh dengan praduga praduga yang entah siapa yang tahu apa maksud ayah Guanlin datang, jika bukan hal yang penting tidak mungkin orang tua keras kepala itu menemui anaknya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil menegang, Guanlin yang sedang memeluk Jina dari belakang merasakan perubahan pada Nuna yang sedang tidur di pelukannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku kembali ke kamarku ya." Jina mengelak

"Temani aku tidur."

"Lin, kita sudah besar loh."

"Santai aja, Alin ga bakal macem-macem sama Nuna, missal nanti alin khilaf kita nikah. Beres kan."

Ingin sekali ia memenggal kepala anak ayam ini, ngomong nya licin dan tenang. Sialan memang batin Woojna

"Tidak, aku ke kamar saja."

"Nuna-ya" mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan perempuan itu kabur

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap sahabatnya, ketika sahabatnya sudah memohon dengan muka yang sangat lucu. Ah, masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, Woojina membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, Guanlin kembali memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, berucap lembut mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

.

Pagi hari, seperti yang telah diketahui ayah Guanlin akan datang, kedua anak manusia berbeda umur sudah siap menjemput ke bandara. Ayah Guanlin terbang dari Taiwan ke korea sendirian katanya.

Hari ini cukup dingin, woojin mengenakan coat putih , begitu pula dengan Guanlin yang memilih warna senada dengan Jina.

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menerobos pendengaran Guanlin dan Woojina, suara itu melengking menyebut nama Guanlin lucu, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Gadis dengan dress kuning selutut dengan jaket tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya, menghampiri mereka berdua , dan di sampingnya berdiri ayah Guanlin yang tersenyum ke arah keduanya.

Gadis itu bernama Jeon Somi,

Woojina yang melihat kenyataan di depannya hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia paham mengapa ayah Guanlin mendadak ingin mengunjungi mereka.

Guanlin memandang senang kepada kedua orang yang ada di seberang.

Jeon Somi, adalah sahabat kecil Guanlin semasa di bangku taman kanak-kanan hingga kelas 6 sd, hingga akhirnya ia pindah ke korea bersama sang ibu untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sini. Namun ketika sang ibu ingin kembali ke taiawn Guanlin menolak, ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Woojina di apartemen dan meneruskan bersekolah di sini.

"Selamat datang paman." Ucap Woojina ramah

"Ayah, somi, aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Guanlin

"Jina, kenalkan ini Somi sahabatnya Guanlin sejak SD." Jelas ayah gunalin

"Park Woojina"

"Jeon Somi"

"Panggil dia Unnie, dia dua tahun diatasnya kita." Jelas Guanlin

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu unnie."

"Aku juga".

.

.

**BAB 5 **

"Apa ayah? Aku tidak mau" Guanlin merendahkan suaranya

"Tapi nak, kau dan somi sangat cocok, apa yang kurang darinya?"

"Tapi."

"Nak, aku dan ayah somi sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan kalian."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya ayah."

"Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, percayalah."

"Tidak"

Guanlin untuk pertama kalinya membantah permintaan orang tuanya, ia sangat kesal saat ini, bahkan lulus SMA saja belum sudah memikirkan pernikahan.

Apa? Lulus kuliah? Menikah? Jangan bercanda..

Guanlin masih ingin bersama teman-temannya dulu, bukan menikah.

Kecuali yang menikah dengannya dalah Woojina, batinnya dalam hati

"Somi-a tidur denganku saja, kasurku cukup luas kok." Tawar Woojina ramah

"Apa unnie tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak, jangan sungkan begitu."

Somi dan Jina tidur berdua, sedangkan ayah Guanlin tidur dikamar anaknya, tapi sang anak memilih tidur di sofa, malas membahas hal tidak penting bersama ayahnya.

Cukup ia menuruti semua permintaan ayahnya selama ini, tapi tidak dengan pernikahan konyol ini.

Ia memikirkan Jina, bagaimana jika nuna nya tahu, apakah ia akan kehilangannya? Memikirkan Jina hilang saja sudah cukup membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Nuna, saranghae." Ucapnya pelan

Sedangkan di kamar yang sudah di huni oleh kedua perempuan, lampu sudah redup namun percakapan masih mengair.

"Unnie?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah menurutmu Guanlin mau menikah denganku?"

Kretek…

Hatinya patah..

Woojina berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Jina bertanya ragu

"Hm? Apa kalian? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku penasaran."

"Katakan" ucap Jina lembut

"Apakah kalian berpacaran?"

Gadis yang lebih tua tersenyum getir, hatinya ingin mengatakan jika ia mencintai Guanlin tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak somi, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kalian begitu dekat, aku penasaran." Somi menjeda kalimatnya

"kalau begitu bantu aku dekat dengan gunalin lagi."

"Aku tidak janji, dia anak yang keras kepala, berusahalah." Jawaban Jina cukup bijak untuk hatinya sendiri

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

**Bab 6**

Hari terakhir dimana somi dan ayah Guanlin menginap, sudah seminggu mereka berada di korea, usaha sang ayah mendekatkan dengan somi belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga lai masih menolak perjodohan itu.

Hanya satu cara yang terlintas dipikiran ayah Guanlin, ia akan meminta bantuan kepada Woojina.

Di sisilain Guanlin yang baru saja bertemu Jihoon merasa sangat bahagia. Pasalnya teman satu kelas Park Woojina membocorkan rahasia terbesar Jina, ia mengatakan jika jika meyukai Guanlin.

Guanlin segera bergegas menuju apartemen, ingin meminta pengakuan cinta kepada Nuna nya itu. Beruntung somi sedang bertemu dengan temannya yang ada di korea, jadi ia leluasa.

"Aku pulang"

"Kok sepi, ayah dan nuna kemana?"

Sayup sayup ia mendengar suara dari kamar Woojina, itu suara sang ayah, dan mengapa ayahnya berbicara sangat tegas.

"Guanlin hanya mau mendengarkanmu, tolong bujuklah dia."

"Aku tidak bisa paman, Guanlin sangat keras kepala."

"Tapi dia akan menurutimu jika kau yang membujuknya,"

"Paman, Guanlin yang sekarang bukanlah Guanlin yang dulu, maaf aku agak lancang berbicara panjang kepada paman, tapi anak kecil paman sudah tumbuh dewasa, ia sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya."

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tau jika Guanlin akan aku jodohkan setelah lulus SMA."

"Iya, saya mengingat semuanya." Suara Jina parau

Guanlin menyatukan kedua alisnya "**apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku**"

"Seharusnya kau membuang perasaamu itu." Ayah Guanlin murka

Orang yang menguping dariluar membeku, mencerna perkataan sang ayah, jadi selama ini Woojina mencintainya, sedikit perasaan lega hinggap di relung hati Guanlin.

"Perasaan ini alami, dan aku sudah mencoba menolak Guanlin berkali-kali, tapi seperti yang saya bilang Guanlin sangat keras kepala."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, bisa tidak bisa kau harus menyatukan mereka berdua."

"baiklah akan saya coba"

**BRAAKKKK… **

Pintu terdobrak dari luar, menampilkan sosok Guanlin dengan api amarah yang sudah mengelilingi dirinya.

"Ayah jangan memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis itu, aku mempunyai jalanku sendiri."

"Guanlin-a " Woojina berucap lirih

"perjodohan kalian tetap akan berjalan, ayah tidak menerima penolakan, perintah ayah mutlak Guanlin." Ucap sang ayah penuh penekanan

"Lin, ayahmu mengupayakan yang terbaik untukmu, menurutlah." Kali ini Woojina yang membuka suara.

Hati Guanlin bertambah sakit, mendengar Woojina yang berbicara seperti itu, seolah membuang perasaannya kepada Guanlin, Jina seakan menyerah dan tidak mau memperjuangkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, untuk hal ini aku tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu lagi," Gertak Guanlin

Guanlin

Membentaknya

Kasar dan Jina tidak menyukainya

"Jina, ingat tugasmu dari awal, jangan lupa akan posisimu." Ayah Guanlin berucap tegas

Menepuk pundak sang anak berbicara di samping telinganya "dan kau, setelah lulus segeralah kembali ke Taiwan, dan ayah bangga padamu karena kau sudah mengambil akselerasi."

Ayah Guanlin meninggalkan keduanya, ia membawa kopernya dan koper somi keluar apartemen, menuju bandara dan pulang.

Sementara, di dalam kamar yang lekat akan seorang lai Guanlin, tak satupun baik Jina atau Guanlin beranjak, tak satupun membuka mulut. Tetap berdiri pada posisi masing-masing.

Guanlin menyeringai tajam, marah ? tentu, ia memperhatikan Woojina yang masih mengatur nafasnya, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan ayah Guanlin.

"Nuna-ya"

Jina mendongak, laki-laki jangkung itu sudah berada di hadapannya, namun aura Guanlin sedang tidak baik,

"ALINN,. Akkhh"

Tubuh kecil itu terbanting kasar ke Kasur queensize miliknya, pemilik marga park itu seketika merintih menahan sakit kesakitan, Guanlin kasar terhadapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku nu-na?" suara nya berat, sedikit seduktif

"Tidak ada" ucapnya singkat

Guanlin sudah berada diatas Jina, mengurung Jina berada dalam kendalinya, Jina bergerak gelisah tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Guanlin menyapu pipi Jina dengan jemari panjangnya, berhenti di tengkuknya dan berbisik seduktif.

"sudah mencintaiku? Hm ?"

Jina menegang, dan itu dapat Guanlin rasakan hanya dengan menatap gadis di bawahnya.

"Jihoon memberitahu semuanya." Jina membulatkan pupilnya, mengapa Jihoon melakukan ini semua

Suara Guanlin semakin berat, tangannya tidak berhenti membelai wajahnya, dan itu membuat Jina meremang.

"Lin, hentikan."

"Sekarang aku paham, mengapa kau selalu menolakku padahal kau sangat mencintaiku, apa yang ayah katakan padamu dulu?" masih lembut

"Katakan PARK JINA" suara Guanlin meninggi

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, ini salahnya memang ini salahnya sejak dulu yang menyetujui keinginan ayah Guanlin.

"Maafkan aku," ia berpaling dari tatapan Guanlin

"Mengapa kau menuruti semua perintah ayah dan tidak memberitahuku, seharusnya kau bilang soal rencana ayah agar aku bisa mencari jalan keluarnya." Guanlin frustasi, air mata lolos dari mata indahnya

Guanlin menangis? Jina menatapnya tak percaya

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk menuruti ayah, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Guanlin pilu,

"Guanlin, maaf." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir mungil Jina

"Jangan minta maaf, kiss me!" ucap Guanlin mutlak

Dua kata, mampu membuat gadis yang sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya tersebut kembali membola. Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas keduanya beradu, menerpa pipi lembut Jina,

Jina paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia pasrah ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk mendorong Guanlin, ia lemah sekarang mantra Guanlin sangat ampuh menariknya dalam gravitasi laki-laki di atasnya.

"jangan menolakku lagi."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Jina, lembut, hangat dan penuh rasa putus asa.

Pergerakan Guanlin pelan, namun menjadi kasar beberpa detik kemudian, membuat Jina kuwalahan meraup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan susah payah.

Guanlin bergerak dominan, melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bibir Jina meminta akses untuk bermainlidah di dalam sana.

"Lin, ah " Jina mendesah

Guanlin tidak perduli, iya terus mengecup bibir yang mulai detik ini menjadi narkobanya, candunya, dan kebahagiaannya. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga tautan itu terlepas, menciptakan benang saliva yang membasahi dagu keduanya. Kedua manik indah itu bertemu, menyalurkan keputusasaan masing-masing.

"jangan menyuruhku menikah dengan perepuan itu, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Guanlin,

Gadis dalam kurungannya hanya menangis, tidak mampu menjawab, ia kalut, ia bingung, perasaan cintanya sudah mendominasi dirinya, ia tidak bisa mendengarkan perintah ayah Guanlin seperti dahulu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Dengarkan aku, kau milikku dan selamanya akan begitu."

"Alin, tapi.."

"Tidurlah" Guanlin mendekap Jina erat, "Besok aku fikirkan jalan keluarnya."


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 7**

Kejadian yang cukup melegakan diantara keduanya, namun ,mereka belum bisa berhenti di sana, restu orang tua Guanlin belum mereka dapatkan. Ayahnya masih keukeuh untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan Somi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ? " ucap Guanlin

Melingkarkan tangannya diperut sang kekasih, uJina yang sedang asyik menggiling daging tidak menanggapi sikap manja laki-laki yang sedang berusaha mencari perhatiannya

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? " uJina menuangkan daging yang sudah ia cincang medalam wadah besar

"Aku senang bersamamu, aku bahagia. " Guanlin berucap ambigu

"lalu? " membentuk daging cincang menjadi bakso kecil

"Kita kabur saja, nuna." Celetuk gunalin

Woojina sedikit gemas, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, berbalik menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu. Cemberut dan sangat jelek batinnya dalam hati.

Jina tersenyum lembut, meraih kepala yang lebih tinggi menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Ayo kita kabur." Ucapnya santai

"Nuna setuju?" Guanlin menautkan alisnya

"Tentu saja setuju" Jina tersenyum

Sedetik kemudian

"YAA..LAI GUANLIN, SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU UNTUK LARI DARI MASALAH? KENAPA OTAKMU JADI TERBALIK BEGINI. BODOH DASAR KALENG KONGGUAN" Jina berteriak kearah Guanlin

Tangan lentik gadis itu menyentil jidat lebar Guanlin.

PLETAKK..

"Aw, sakit nuna."

"Salah sendiri kau menyebalkan, dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah apapun keadaannya, lagipula siapa yang mau menyerahkan kekasihnya kepada perempuan lain."

Guanlin tersenyum, betapa menggemaskan pacarnya sekarang

"Yaaak, kau menggemaskan sekali." Memeluk Jina erat "Berjanjilah Nuna akan selalu ada disampingku."

"As your wish"

**BAB 8 **

"…"

"Siapa?"

"….."

"Ah, iya ada apa?"

Jina menelan ludahnya kasar, gugup

"….."

Jina melirik kekasihnya yang sedang memandanginya, menaikan alis heran gunalin berbisik

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia Mencarimu." Suara nyaris tidak keluar

Guanlin menghembuskan nafas kasar, menarik ponsel kekasihnya menerima panggilan dari Somi.

"Ya? Ada apa?" ucap Guanlin

Laki-laki itu menekan tombol loudspeaker agar Jina bisa mendengar perakapan mereka.

"Ayah menyuruhku fitting baju untuk pertunangan kita, katanya akan diajukan acaranya?"

"Apa? Ayah?"

"Iya Ayahmu."

Guanlin kaget, sedangkan Jina sedikit tersenyum canggung, memberi isyarat kepada Guanlin untuk meneruskan.

"Aku akan bicara kepada ayah, aku masih sekolah, gila nggak aku sudah disuruh tunangan." Suara Guanlin meninggi, somi terdiam menunggu Guanlin tenang

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya somi telak

"Maaf Somi, tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa, aku memiliki orang yang sudah aku cintai."

"Tapi kau akan terbiasa denganku nanti, lupakan dia dan memulai hidup baru denganku."

"Maaf, tidak semudah itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Padahal dulu waktu kecil kau berjanji menikah denganku, janji kita dulu Lin." Ucap somi sendu

Guanlin bingung, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Jina?

Tetap gadis itu memasang senyum terbaiknya, mengusap pundak Guanlin menenangkan.

"Tapi itu janji anak-anak, dan aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta pada waktu itu." Guanlin berbicara lembut

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu."

"Maaf, lebih baik aku mendiskusikan kembali dengan ayahku, atau aku harus bertemua ayahmu menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kita harus bertunangan ! " putus somi mutlak

Dan sambungan telepon berakhir.

Pasangan itu diam, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan,

Katakan, hati siapa yang tersakiti?

KETIGANYAA..

**Bab 9 **

"Ini untukmu"

"Whooaa?"

Jina mengambil ice cream dengan berat 1kg, Guanlin memberikan karena ia sudah membantunya dalam belajar pelajaran fisika kemarin, sehingga adik kelasnya yang sedang melakukan akselerasi itu dapat lolos ulangan harian.

Guanlin pintar pada semua bidang, hanya saja fisika agak mengganggu otaknya.

"Terimakasih."

"Cium"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, masih manja ternyata pacarnya. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan mencium pipinya cepat.

"di sini juga" gubalin menunjuk bibir

"Nglunjak, bogem mau?"

"halah, kemarin-kemarin juga diem aja pas aku cium, sangat menimati cumbuan dari lai Guanlin." Ucap Guanlin bangga

"Yakk, jaga ucapanmu"

Guanlin tertawa, ternyata pacarnya galak sekali.

"Kalau kayak gini, aku tenang tauk, kamu sama pacar aja jual mahal apa lagi sama orang lain." Guanlin mengacak rambut Jina

"Jadi perempuan itu harus kuat, jangan gampangan."

"tapi kalo sama aku boleh dong jangan galak-galak"

"bodo amat lin bodo amat"

"Pacar siapa sih, gemes."

Mereka sedang melakukan pesta ice cream, cukup tau favorite sang kekasih ia mengambil rasa coklat dengan chocochip di dalamnya.

Guanlin memandang pacarnya lembut, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Lin"

"Apa?"

"Berarti nanti kamu langsung kelas tiga kan ya ? "

"Iya lah, habis itu kuliah nyusulin kamu." Guanlin mencium kening Jina

Romantis memang, makan ice cream lengkap dengan movie yang mereka tonton, kimi no nawa anime yang sudah puluhan kali Guanlin tonton namun masih membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menangis diakhir.

"Kasian tau, mitsuha sama taki itu."

"Dih jangan nangis gini Lin." Jina mengusap ingus Guanlin yang sudah hampir tidak terselamatkan

"Ingus nih."

Ia menatap kekasihnya heran, manusia sedingin Guanlin, secuek dia jika berada di sekolah, bisa luluh hanya melihat film animasi jepang.

**Bab 10**

Minggu depannya setelah kejadian somi ngambek kepada Guanlin, ayah Guanlin memberikan amanah kepada anaknya untuk kembali ke Taiwan.

"Alin?"

"Nuna-ya"

Woojina melihat Guanlin heran, laki-laki itu gugup, seperti tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kesalahan.

"Mengapa kau sudah pulang?" Guanlin membuka suara

"Aku,-"

Koper? Gadis itu menatap Guanlin curiga.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Guanlin terdiam, ia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih Jina

"Aku harus kembali ke Taiwan, ayah memaksaku pulang untuk mendiskusikan ini semua."

Deg..

"Perlu aku ikut membantumu?" Jina mendekati kekasihnya

"Jangan, tetaplah disini dan tunggu aku kembali. "

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti Jina, entah firasatnya mengatakan Guanlin tidak akan kembali dengan cepat.

"Apa akan lama?" Jina memeluk badan tinggi itu

Guanlin mengusap punggung kekasihnya, memberikan ketenangan, ia tahu hal ini sangat menyakitinya dan juga Jina.

"Tidak tahu, aku akan selalu memberikanmu kabar, begitu selesai aku akan kembali."

"Apa aku boleh menyusulmu?"

"Jangan, kau takut ketinggian, jangan naik pesawat sendirian, bisa -bisa kau pingsan."

"Sejak kapan kau berani memanggil Nuna dengan sebutan (Kau)."

Guanlin tersenyum

"apa tidak boleh? Tidak sopan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu lin"

Jina mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiti jika ia memang menghkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

Guanlin melepaskan pelukanya, Jina ingin mengantarnya namun Guanlin menolak. Karena di bandara sudah ada Somi yang akan menjemputnya, dan perihal itu Woojina tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Jaga mulutmu."

Jina meninju pundak Guanlin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau kabur." Ucap Jina, ia tertawa menanggapi lelucon yang kekasihnya lontarkan

.

**BAB 11**

Taiwan begitu dingin mendekati natal, Guanlin mempersiapkan segalanya dengan rapi, mulai pernak pernik natal dan hadianya.

Perempuan itu menghampiri Guanlin, tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki disampingnya

"Terimakasih." Ucap Guanlin

"Selesai ini, gentian ya."

"Maksudmu?" Guanlin heran

"Menghias pohon yang ada di rumahku." Ucapnya

"Oke, ." Ucapnya ringan

Semenjak kepergiannya dari korea dua minggu yang lalu ia belum kembali menemui kekasihnya lagi. Diskusi yang ia lakukan dengan ayahnya tetap gagal. Ayah tidak bisa menerima Jina, Guanlin memahami kondisinya. Sebenarnya jika menilik latar belakang Jina, dia bukan orang yang kurang, ayahnya seorang dokter dan ibunya memiliki butik yang cukup terkenal, dan Jina sendiri selain siswa ia juga penjadi penulis novel, beberapa novel telah ia terbitkan.

Namun tetap saja, ayah Guanlin akan menerima seorang menantu dengan latar belakang pemilik perusahaan ternama. Sedangkan Somi adalah calon pewaris perusahaan sang ayah.

Di sisilain,

Woojina, gadis yang sudah dua minggu ini berjauhan dengan sang kekasih, sedang menunggu telefon dari Guanlin.

Pacarnya itu rajin menghubunginya, namun tetap saja gadis itu merasa Guanlin mulai perlahan meninggalkannya.

Ia meraih handphone, menekan dial number 1, terpampang nama Guanlin dan foto mereka saat sebelum pacaran.

"Halo."

"Hallo sayang, sedang apa?"

**_"_****_Guanlin ayo, salju keburu tebal."_** Ya, suara itu adalah somi

"Sedang menghias pohon Natal, apa pohon natalmu sudah siap ? "

"Sudah semuanya, aku dibantu oleh Jihoon dan Daehwi kemarin."

"Daehwi pulang?"

"Iya, dia ingin liburan di korea."

"Maaf aku belum bisa membantumu, jangan lupakan makanmu. "

"Kapan pulang?"

**_"_****_Lin, cepatlah,, orang tua kita sudah menunggu." _**

Hati Jina tercubit, sepertinya waktu Guanlin mengatakan jika negosiasinya berhasil adalah sebuah kebohongan. Apa yang perempuan itu katakan? Orang tua mereka menunggu? Mereka masih berhubungan?

"Halo sayang." Guanlin memecahkan lamunan Jina

"Ah ya, sepertinya kau sibuk, aku tutup dulu."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Guanlin, Jina menutup ponselnya.

Memejamkan matanya, menaham air mata yang sudah tumpah, sepertinya ia menjadi lemah sekarang. Ia bertekad untuk tidak menangisi hal semacam ini, namun ia tidak berhasil.

Cukup lama tertidur setelah insiden tangisannya, Jina meraih Ponselnya yang bergetar, satu pesan masuk.

**(Alin-nie)**

**Maaf, sepertinya perjodohan kami tetap berlanjut.**

**Apa? Bagaimana bisa?**

**Aku dan ibu sudah kewalahan menentang ayah. **

**Kau menyerah? **

Tidak ada balasan yang berarti, kalimat terakhir yang dikirimkan Jina hanya dibaca. Ia tidak ingin menangis, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Setelah pemutusan sepihak itu, Jina tidak bisa menghubungi Guanlin, nomor somi juga sudah tidak aktif.

Sedangkan ayah Guanlin dua hari yang lalu menemuinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, entah terimkasih dalam rangka menyindir atau benar tulus dari hati, yang ia tahu dirinya tidak pernah membujuk Guanlin untuk bersama perempuan itu.

Sedangkan anaknya, dalam jangka dekat ini akan dipindahkan langsung ke Taiwan yang berarti usaha Guanlin untuk akselerasi batal di korea

Daehwi menghampiri Nuna nya, ia khawatir dengan mata Jina yang semkain hari semakin seperti panda.

"Nuna"

"Ya?"

"Lihat matamu, aku tidak suka, jangan menangis lagi"

"Aku tidak menangis bodoh. "

Hwi berdecak sebal, masih saja mau mengelak sudah jelas jika mata itu sembab. Ia duduk di samping unnienya, acara tahun baru dimulai, dan 60 detik lagi sudah berganti tahun.

Suara kembang api menggelegar, menorehkan warna beragam dilangit malam. Tahun lalu, ia menghabiskan waktu Bersama Guanlin, dengan status mereka yang masih sahabat.

Hubungan yang berjalan sangat singkat. Belum ada satu bulan mereka berganti status baru, kini Jina harus menyandang status lamanya. Sahabatnya Guanlin, ah bukan atau bahkan sekarang ia tidak tahu kabar laki-laki itu, jadi masihkan cocok disebut sahabat?

"Selamat tahun baru Guanlin."

.

.

Dilangit Taiwan yang satu jam lebih lambat dibandingkan korea masih menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun. Guanlin melewati pergantian tahun sendirian, tanpa Somi, keluarga, dan tanpa kekasihnya (?)

Laki-laki jangkung itu memilih untuk mengurung diri, mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu yang ia lewati Bersama Woojina, ia tersenyum melihat potret Jina yang tersimpan di HP nya.

"Aku sendirian, tahun baru kali ini terasa membosakan Woojina. "

Tersenyum getir, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengapa kali ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Jujur ia rindu, rindu tingkah konyol Jina, rindu galaknya, rindu bermanjaan dengannya, rindu kecerobohannya, rindu mengomeli jika Jina sakit, semuanya Guanlin rindukan.

"Aku yang mengejarmu, dan aku juga yang melepaskanmu, kau pasti tidak akan memaafkan aku? Aku tau itu." Monolog Guanlin


End file.
